


In Vino Veritas

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Kylo drinks too much and Rey does her best to help.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Port in a Storm is a stiff alcohol mentioned in the novel Bloodlines by Claudia Gray.

The bond connected and Rey saw him slumped in a chair, wearing only one glove, a book held precariously in one hand and a mostly empty bottle held firmly in the other. She reached down and took the book from him.

“Wha?” He jerked up saw her and tried to focus, “ ‘ey?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Am not.”

“What’s in the bottle?”

“What bottle?” he slurred, then looked where she pointed, “Oh,” he took a deep swig, “Either thruster propellant or Port in a Storm, can’t tell, tastes the same.” He took another swig, “Whatca gonna do about it? Tell my mom?” He looked at his empty hand confusedly.

“Maybe.” She answered him, thumbing through the book, paper pages, beautifully written, the few pages she skimmed were poems about a beautiful maiden, fierce and strong.

“Please don’t.” He looked at his empty hand, “There was a book…”

Rey turned past the last page of poems and found a sketch of herself looking back at her, lightsaber in her hand. Another sketch showed her in a long flowing sleeveless dress with flowers in her hair…

“Ah!” he cried, “No, don’t read that!” he lunged out of the chair and for the book in her hand but seriously misjudged how to do any of that properly and fell flat on his face, nowhere near Rey.

“You wrote this? Drew these pictures?”

“Calligraphy.” He muttered to the floor. He jerked his head up and pleaded, “Don’t look at the pictures!” He began climbing back to his feet, “Old stupid Aldermanic custom, you make a book of poems and pictures and give it to your intended, then propose marriage. Did that backward, doesn’t seem to work that way.” He looked down, “How many feet do I have?”

Rey realized with a sinking heart that he had been asking her to marry him when he asked her to join him. She felt tears come to her eyes as she clutched the book to her chest as he struggled to count his feet.

“Oh Ben, I am so sorry I hurt you.” She held out the book.

He waved it off, wobbling from the action. “Keep it. Yours either way.” He sat and hit the ground, “Can’t drink my love for you away.” He flung the bottle away, “No one could love a monster like me.” He buried his face in his knees.

“You are not a monster,” Rey knelt in front of him and setting the book aside put her hands over his. “You deserve love, but for right now, you need to sleep it off.”

“Not drunk!” he said, but there wasn’t much fire left in him. 

“Of course not.” She tightened her grip on his hands, “Call a blanket to you.”

A blanket flew in and wrapped itself around his head, “What do I need this for?”

“Now a pillow, just like the blanket.”

“I can’t nap on your boobs?”

“No! Pillow!” Rey said, trying not to laugh.

Four pillows flew in and seemed to attack him. He batted at them unsuccessfully but let Rey get him settled amongst the pillows with the blanket over him. She took off his remaining glove and helped him out of his boots. She sat next to him and ran her hand through his hair until he fell asleep and faded from view.


End file.
